In this information age, there is an overwhelming amount of information readily available and accessible partly due to the ability of individuals to disseminate information freely, quickly, and easily. Often, people may be interested in and collect specific pieces of information. It is not unusual that over time, a person may collect a large amount of information such that it becomes difficult for the person to manage all the information he has collected and continues to collect.